A Glee Story
by gleefan512
Summary: In the story Rachel Berry has a really big decision to make. To choose her biggest dreams ever or to live her normal live. Read the story and you'll find out which one she chooses.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee! No copyright intended.

"Broadway", Rachel said sincere and focused.

Rachel Berry has been obsessed with Broadway ever since she was 3 years old. She knew doing Broadway was a way to become a star that she's always been wanting to be. What she didn't know is it could change her whole life. No boyfriend, no old friends, nothing.

"Hey babe", Finn said approaching Rachel.

"Hi!", Rachel said with excitement as she was going up to him.

Rachel gave Finn a letter that holds on the front cover from NYADA productions. Finn held in his hand a letter from NYADA productions too. Kurt walked in to the room with also a NYADA letter in his hands. They all three decided to meet up and open it later.

"Good morning class", said happily.

"Hello ", the class said tiredly.

"I know you guys are tired, but you won't be because for the first time ever we are going to be putting on a concert!", said freaking out.

Everyone in the room screamed with excitement except Santana and Britney. Instead of screaming they were shocked to death.

" and all of you guys need to know that I'm not doing this concert. It's bullshit come on you got drunks and people who don't appreciate lesbian relationships and nobody even knows us so ya I'm putting it off!", Santana said with anger.

"I also agree with Santana as Vice President of everyone in school I say we put the concert off to all of my fellow citizens.", Britney said with a serious attitude. That everyone thought was quite weird.

found disappointment in Santana and Britney, and thought that the only reason why they haven't been wanting to do this is because when he meant almost every song from the past years they probably thought all of every song. had a plan anyway.

"Blaine!", a shout came across the room.

"Kurt, what do you need to tell me?", Blaine said skeptical.

"I got it my NYADA letter!" Kurt said with excitement.

Blaine and Kurt almost opened the letter until Kurt remembered that he wasn't supposed to until him Rachel and Finn met up.

"Damn it!", Kurt said at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I'm not aloud to open it yet", Kurt said precisely, while putting his books in his locker.

(Ring, ring, ring)

"There's the bell love you bye", Kurt said all lovey dovey having his eyes locked on Blainey Wainey.

Rachel, Finn, and Kurt walk into the choir room holding their NYADA envelopes. They open it up one by one taring the first tab slowly off. Finn's first.

"I I I didn't get in", Finn said with tears in his eyes slowly reaching towards Rachel's shoulder.

Now Kurt

"Um uh I didn't get in either", Kurt said with sadness in his soul.

Now for the last Rachel.

"I I I got in", Rachel said happily and scared.

**Tell me if I should write more. I want at least three reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Third POV

Rachel walked up to Finn saying these five words that she wish she could forget about, but she couldn't.

"I'm not going without you", Rachel said disappointed.

"What! No Rachel NYADA is your dream school you can't pass up an offer like this for me, and everyone else", Finn said with confidence.

"I made up my mind, and it's final", Rachel said with depression turning away.

Kurt and Finn watched Rachel walk out of the room with tears in her eyes. They both knew this wasn't right. They were gonna get Rachel to that school one way or another.

walks into the choir room, and walks over to where Britney and Santana are sitting. First thing that comes out of Santana's mouth is...

"Ok if you came over here to tell me and Britney that we have to do the concert well were not. Second of all your buttchin is scary to look at cause it makes you look like Peter Griffin so please walk away", Santana said firmly.

"I once again agree with Santana. I was talking to Lord Tubbington, and he said that he doesn't want us there, because there's gangs and drunks", Britney said also firmly.

Everybody had no idea what Britney was talking about like always, but they went along with it anyways.

(Ring,ring)

"Class dismissed", said to his class.

"Finn wait!", Quinn yelled across the room, while picking up her book bag.

Quinn is Finn's ex-girlfriend, but there still friends.

"What do you want?", Finn asked confusingly.

"What's wrong? You've been looking kind of confused lately", Quinn asked, while putting her books away.

Finn wanted to tell Quinn, but he also didn't because she hates Rachel. He told her anyways.

"Oh um what was I saying? Oh yeah, well Rachel got into NYADA, but she doesn't wanna go because she wants to stay with me", Finn said even more confused.

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight, and I'll help you work this out?", Quinn asked with a fierce look.

Finn knew something wasn't right, but he agreed anyways.

"Tonight, ok", Finn said while walking away.

"See you tonight then", Quinn said whispering evilly to herself.


End file.
